Pancakes
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: He really loves pancakes. Almost everyone loves them, and he's one of those who loves them since always. Boutonniere Shipping (Looker and Leaf). One shot.


**Author's note:** This is my first Pokémon fanfic in english, so... maybe my grammar isn't perfect. I'm a Boutonniere Shipper, maybe one of the two or three that exist, I don't know. For this story I imagined Leaf being a 23 or 25 yeard old woman, and Looker being 30 years old. That way we can't get in any trouble. I think...

* * *

Since he was a child he has loved pancakes. Every morning his mom would wake him up with a tender kiss on his forehead, and then, after dressing up, he used to go to the kitchen. Here, at the table, he always could see a plate with pancakes and a glass of milk just for him. And when his older brother, or his dad, dared to take on of his pancakes away, he'd cry like the little child he was. He loved it when it was cold, when it was winter, or when he was sick, because mom cooked pancakes for him, and then took them to his room, so he could it them there while drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. He loved pancakes in a childish way, and used to say that, if it were up to him, he could eat pancakes all day.

When he grew up he still loved pancakes. But this time mom wasn't here. He was away from home, studying hard. Every night he'd cook pancakes for himself. He was so good at it that he thought that, maybe, he would drop off of university and take cooking lessons, just to learn to cook cakes, pies, muffins and every other sweet thing and, of course, to perfect his pancakes.

But he was growing up, and then he started to work at the local police. And then, one day, he started working with the International Police and had to stop eating pancakes. But the memories of the pancakes he used to eat as a child are his favorites until today.

Then he married. She makes pancakes every morning for her messy, gentle husband. His wife is a sweet, kind and beautiful woman. Her name's Grace, but everybody else calls her "Leaf".  
-Why does everybody call you like that? –he asked once, while they were heading to Pastoria City, when marriage was far, far away from their future  
-Because, as a child, I used to play at the Viridian Forest, and I always returned home with green leaves attached to my hair  
He laughed as she smiled. Maybe that laugh made her start to fall for him.

He loves his wife more than he loves pancakes, so much that he left the International Police and started working, again, with the local police, just to be at home with her. Every morning she wakes him up with a kiss on his cheeks (or pulling the blankets when he doesn't want to get up). Then he goes to take a shower, while she cooks pancakes, makes coffee (or hot chocolate when he's sick or in a bad mood because of work) and makes fruits salad for him. When he goes to take breakfast, everything's set, with his lovely wife nibbling at the fruits.

But that morning was a little different. He just finished eating breakfast when Grace embraced him from behind.  
-So… what are you up to? –he asked  
-Just wanna tell you something… -her voice was soft –I was feeling a bit sick yesterday…  
-Yeah… -he worried –You went to the doctor, but never told me what was wrong with you  
-Everything's okay. I've always been a healthy and strong girl –she stopped talking, and looked a bit worried, but he couldn't see the expression on her face –But I have to take extra care from now  
-So… -he was interrupted  
-You should be happy, dear –she said softly, almost as a whisper  
-Why should I? –he said, angered at her words  
-Because, to put it bluntly, I'm pregnant  
He was speechless, but he finally smiled, relieved.  
-May I have your permission to get up from the chair and embrace you?  
She laughed, freeing him, and took a step back.  
-You have my permission  
He got up quickly, and turned to face her. He hold her in his arms softly, flustered and blushing, and kissed her forehead.

He loves pancakes. But he loves his wife and his future child more than pancakes.


End file.
